


Cuddle Talk

by monstabaebae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Boyfriends, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff, chris loves felix to pieces, chris makes it hard to go to work, soft, soft makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Chris makes it hard for Felix to go to work, especially when he wakes up acting cute.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Cuddle Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> I only meant to post one new story today but I wrote this in 30 minutes and my mind begged for me to post it so, here we are~  
> I feel like there aren't enough cute Chris x Felix fics out there, so I decided to make one that satisfied my cute meter for the day.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!  
> Please enjoy the fic!

Felix slowly opened his eyes, humming gently as he pulled himself from the warmth of sleep.

His internal clock had a habit of waking him up at the same time every day, no matter if he had to work or not. Today was no exception; a quick glance at his clock showed that it was close to 9 am and he had to go in for a shift around noon. He had enough time to do an assignment and make breakfast if he got up now.

As he moved to sit up, a familiar arm wrapped around his waist. “Don’t get up yet.”

Smiling, Felix turned his head to look at his sleeping boyfriend. “Chris, I have to get ready for work.”

His boyfriend’s scrunched face was filled with sleep, his eyes barely open as he spoke. “I know it’s not time for your shift, not by a longshot. Stay in bed with me some more.”

“You know how dangerous that is for me. I’ll never go into work if I lay back down, especially if you’re involved.” Felix laughed, running his finger’s through his boyfriend’s curly locks.

“Sounds perfect to me. Both of us can skip work today and cuddle, I’ll even make you brunch.” Chris slowly opened his tired eyes, his dimples appearing with his smile.

“Aw not the _dimples_! I’m weak for those!” Felix cried, clutching his heart playfully.

Chris laughed and gently tugged Felix back onto the mattress. He kissed his boyfriend’s fingers, then pushed them out of the way with his nose before kissing right over his heart. “I’ll keep you safe in bed with me, no need for your heart to give out. I’d be so sad without you.”

Felix blushed, his smile wide. “You’re extra cheesy this morning. Did you have good dreams?” He continued to run his fingers through the male’s hair gently, loving how soft it was.

Curling into the sensation, Chris nodded. “I did. I dreamt of you, like I do every night. Then, you made my dream come true when I opened my eyes and saw you. My whole day is filled with happiness.”

“Do I really make you that happy?” Felix asked, looking into Chris’ eyes.

Chris didn’t hesitate to answer. “Yes. More than anyone in the world.”

Felix recalled how awkward they were with one another when they first met on a blind date set up by their friends, the only thing they had in common being where they were from. Now, two years and many lovely dates later, they lived together in the big city. They barely saw one another because of school and work, but they always made time for each other if hey could.

Every moment they spent together was precious, like this morning.

Felix moved his hand on Chris’ neck to his cheek, caressing it gently. “You make me happy too. Happier than I’ve ever been in my whole life.”

Chris smiled tenderly, moving his lips to kiss Felix on his palm. “I love you, Lix.”

Felix’s heart never failed to skip whenever his boyfriend said those sweet words. “I love you more, Chris.”

Chris leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Felix’s lips, which was happily reciprocated. Felix wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck so they were pressed against one another, peppering kisses on each other’s faces, their giggles soft in the quiet apartment.

Pulling away momentarily to breathe, Felix playfully squeezed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Don’t think that I’ll skip out on work with you just because of all your sweet talk, mister. I have responsibilities to take care of!”

“I won’t manipulate you into doing anything you don’t want to do,” Chris shrugged, then winked, “But I know you’ll stay in bed with me today. It was in my dream last night, so it has to come true.”

“Don’t count on it.” Felix rolled his eyes, only to be pulled into a passionate kiss, wrapped around his boyfriend once more as they curled into the sheets together.

To no one’s surprise, Felix didn’t go into work that day and it was the best skip day he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos give me strength <3  
> Feel free to chat with me on twitter @monstabaebae
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! See you next time! :D


End file.
